Not Quite Poetic Justice
by staticrhubarb
Summary: It's one of my old stories, but it's been revamped - given a new title and had little improvements added in here and there. And it's a whole lot longer too! Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future or any of its characters, no matter how much I want to.**

Marty ran to the edge of the roof and leaned over. It was a long way down! He immediately felt dizzy; he had never liked heights too much. Looking left and right for an alternate escape route, he did not hear Biff approaching him.

Marty wheeled around in surprise when he heard Biff's gruff voice: "Go ahead, kid. Jump! A suicide'll be nice and neat," Biff barked at Marty.

Glancing over the side again, he was amazed. He saw the bright lights of the Delorean hovering a few feet below, and smiled inwardly. "What if I don't?" he yelled back. With a sneer, Biff held up the gun. "Lead poisoning," he smirked.

"What about the police, Biff? They're gonna match up the bullet with that gun!" Marty retorted, with a fleeting look over the edge of the roof again. It looked like Doc was ready to help if Biff tried to shoot Marty.

"Kid, I own the police!" roared Biff. For a moment, a look of confusion came over his face, as if he couldn't understand why Marty hadn't realised this. But that look soon disappeared and was replaced by one of sadistic pleasure. "Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man!"

Marty felt a rush of anger towards the cold-blooded scum that stood before him. He felt like punching his face, but he didn't want to ruin any chance he had of escaping. "You son of a…" Biff cut him off by cocking the gun.

"I suppose it's poetic justice. Two McFlys with the same gun!" Biff growled. Raising the gun to point at Marty's heart, Biff approached him. Hoping that he wasn't about to be shot, Marty took a deep breath, and stepped onto the edge of the roof, looked down at the Delorean; at Doc, and fell backwards off the roof.

_TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER…_

After Doc had made sure Einstein was safely locked in the lab, he flew Marty to the Courthouse in the Delorean. As they flew, they became aware of just what other damage the Almanac had done to 1985. They lost count of the amount of biker gangs and joy riders they saw. By the time they reached the eyesore that had once been the Courthouse, the two time-travellers had become too sickened to speak.

Doc landed the Delorean behind the "Pleasure Paradise" so no one would see them. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back," Doc said to Marty in a low voice.

"OK Doc, but what if, I dunno, what if Biff tries to shoot me or something? He's gonna have a gun on him somewhere if he owns all this!" Marty gestured at the towering casino in front of them.

"Well, you'll just have to get the hell out of there as soon as you have the required information. Remember, we need to know…"

Marty cut him off. "Yeah, Doc, I know. How, where and when he got the Almanac. It's OK Doc, I'll find out somehow." Marty grinned, although slightly nervously.

"OK Marty – but remember – the fate of the entire Space-Time Continuum rests on you finding Biff and getting that book!" Doc reminded him.

"I got it, Doc". And with that, Marty ran out of Doc's sight and into the Pleasure Paradise.

It had only been about five minutes, but Doc had somehow managed to fall fast asleep. Time travelling must have some jet-lag type effect on the body. But only a few minutes into his "powernap", Doc was awoken by the sound of revving motorcycle engines. His mind still a little groggy from such little sleep, he dimly thought that he needed to fly the Delorean out of sight of the nearby motorcycle gang. Seconds later, he was in the air. Level with the 20th floor. 21st floor. 22nd floor. Up and up until he was barely a few feet from the top of the building.

He looked out of the window curiously, to see what was up here, and his heart gave a jolt when he saw Biff – brandishing a pistol and stepping closer and closer to Marty, who was just feet away from the edge. Doc watched as Marty looked over the edge and saw him. They exchanged looks, and Doc winked at him.

A few agonising minutes later, Doc saw that Marty had stepped onto the edge of the roof. He looked down at the Delorean; at Doc, and fell backwards off the roof.

Instinctively, Doc flew the Delorean right up to Marty to catch him. He did so, but could only look on in horror as the biggest mistake ever made took place.

The bonnet of the car was at a funny angle, and as soon as Marty landed on it, he could feel himself slipping. "No!" Marty screamed. He couldn't fall now – he was too young to die! Scrabbling at the stainless steel in vain, he gasped as he could no longer feel anything solid beneath his feet. He saw his sweaty fingers slip down the car, and finally let go. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Marty fell; down; down; down.

As he landed on the pavement with a sickening crunch, everything that had happened in the past week flew past his closed eyes: seeing his father in the café; waking up in his mother's room, wearing only his underwear; dressing up as Darth Vader to get George to ask Lorraine to the dance; George decking Biff; his parent's first kiss; performing Johnny B. Goode; getting back to the future…

Distantly, he heard a voice. It seemed to be calling to him, telling him to wake up. But he didn't want to wake up. Even though he knew he was lying on a cold, hard pavement, he felt warm and comfortable, as if he were at home in his bed. Suddenly, he felt someone lift him, and rest him on his or her knees, supporting his head with their hands.

Marty sighed deeply. The last trace of life left his body and he went limp in Doc's arms. Doc's wet tear hit Marty's cold, lifeless cheek as the world that should never have been created exploded around them both.

THE END

**It's been updated a bit, so _I_ like it a bit more, but I wanna know _your_ opinions! Just click that button below and tell me what you think...**


End file.
